No Llorar
by Japiera
Summary: Satori se preguntaba si sería capaz de emocionarse por algo diferente a la ficción. Tensemi unidireccional.


**No llorar**

 _Tensemi unidireccional_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

Satori se preguntaba si sería capaz de emocionarse por algo diferente a la ficción. No recordaba haber llorado por algún hecho real. Pero sí recordaba cómo las lágrimas se le resbalaron de los ojos al final de _Juno_. Había llorado porque Ellen Page había llorado y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para empatizar con ella y entregarse al llanto. No se suponía que fuese una película triste, y lo mismo le había ocurrido con otras películas de comedia ligera.

Eita no lloró con _Juno_ , pero sí lo hizo tras perder las clasificatorias de voleibol, y también durante la ceremonia de graduación. Aquello último había ocurrido hace pocas horas. Satori vio cómo los ojos de Eita se le anegaron, y cómo le tembló el mentón y su respiración se entrecortó, de un modo muy similar como a Ellen Page le habían desbordado sentimientos ficticios; pero Satori no fue capaz de sentir la tristeza de Eita, aún sabiendo de dónde provenía.

Eita no era un buen actor. Ni siquiera era un mal actor. Pese que la pena demostrada por Eita fue sincera, Satori no consideraba la graduación un momento lo suficientemente potente para derramar algo distinto a los bostezos.

Aquello le inquietaba. Aunque la graduación no le significase gran cosa, se suponía que Eita sí lo hacía.

No le consolaba precisamente que Wakatoshi fuese el otro alumno que tampoco lloró ni cuando perdieron en _playoffs_ , ni durante la ceremonia de graduación. Pero Wakatoshi, a diferencia de Satori, tampoco lloró con _Juno_. Satori había invitado a Eita a ver _Juno_ con él, en su habitación. Pero temió no ser capaz de controlar a su corazón y terminó invitando también a Wakatoshi, para evitar saltarle a Eita y exponer así sus sentimientos.

Sabía que Eita nunca consideraría una invitación a ver _Juno_ como una cita, y por ello no le molestó ver a Wakatoshi entre ellos, aunque sí le hubo sorprendido.

—¿De verdad tienes interés en ver esta película? Porque no hay voleibol en ella. No lo hay, ¿cierto? —verificó con Satori y Satori asintió.

—Tendou dice que entrenaremos juntos todo el domingo.

—¿Todo el domingo? —volvió a preguntar Eita y Satori volvió a asentir—. Wakatoshi define «todo».

—Veinticuatro horas.

—De horas de júpiter —aclaró Satori a Eita.

Eita lo supo de inmediato: Satori había engañado a Wakatoshi otra vez. Entonces Eita dijo algo que horrorizó a Satori.

—¿No vendrán los demás?

Eita también esperaba que aparecieran Reon y Hayato y Jin y los otros miembros del club. Los esperaba a todos, salvo a Wakatoshi. Satori quiso convencerse que fue por ese motivo y no otro que terminó solidarizándose con las lágrimas de Ellen Page y acabó llorando entre Eita —quien parecía no entender lo que sucedía al interior del corazón de Satori— y entre Wakatoshi —quien no entendía nada de nada—. Ellen Page había admitido su amor por Michael Cera. Satori no era capaz de admitir su amor por Eita.

Cuando terminó la película, Wakatoshi quiso saber cuánto equivalía una hora de júpiter a una hora terrestre.

Eita, por su parte, planeaba contarles a todos que Satori había llorado con la película, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo durante la cena. Todos opinaron que Satori era _un gay_ porque los hombres rudos y machos no lloran frente a películas Disney. Como de nada serviría que Satori corrigiese que _Juno_ no era una Disney sino una Fox Searchlight Pictures, prefirió acabarse la cena en silencio. Al fin y al cabo, aunque el hilo de razonamiento lógico no fue el adecuado, habían dado con la respuesta correcta. Era un gay, acababa de ver una comedia romántica con Eita y él no había entendido que se trataba de una cita ni nunca lo entendería.

Cuando todos sus rudos y machos compañeros de equipo sucumbieron a las lágrimas tras la desclasificación al campeonato de primavera, y luego volvieron a derramar lágrimas tras la ceremonia de graduación, Satori sabía que tenía que echárselos en cara de alguna manera. Sin embargo, fue allí cuando reparó que no era capaz de llorar por situaciones cotidianas, y sintió cómo algo en él, no podría explicar exactamente qué ni cómo, se congeló y sintió miedo.

—Oye Wakatoshi-kun, ¿a ti no te da miedo? —le preguntó, ese último día de clases— ¿quedarte al margen de los sentimientos de tus amigos?

—¿Al margen?

—¿Por qué no lloraste hoy? Todos los demás lo hicieron.

Wakatoshi se quedó en silencio, como pensando.

—¿Era obligación llorar?

—No Wakatoshi, pero…

—Entonces no tiene nada de malo tanto si lo haces como si no. Queda a elección de cada uno.

—No creo que sea una elección…

Wakatoshi no acotó nada porque ya había manifestado lo que pensaba.

—Me habría gustado llorar —insitió Satori: como al decir aquello Wakatoshi se había quedado observándolo con cara rara, Satori agregó—: A veces me preocupa, ¿sabes? Me preocupa que pueda no estar viviendo mis emociones a fondo. Que haya algo malo en mí, algo roto. Lloro con cada película que veo, pero apagó la pantalla y…

 _Todo me da igual_.

—¿Podrías, por favor, decirme algo más, Wakatoshi-kun?

—Quizá sea por el final —resolvió Wakatoshi—. Las películas son como una temporada de cosecha. Si lo hiciste bien y la suerte estuvo de tu parte la cosecha será abundante y tendrás ganancia. Si fue mal y te tocaron eventos climáticos impredecibles, la cosecha será pobre y puede que termines endeudado. Y en eso acaba todo. Pero la vida continúa, independiente del resultado de la cosecha. No se detiene solo por un resultado. Tienes que volver a trabajar la tierra, podar, abonar, comprar maquinaria. Quizá quieras cambiar de cultivos, o el sistema de riego. Quizás quieras cambiar radicalmente de rubro y dedicarte a la ganadería. No tiene sentido estancarse en el resultado de la cosecha cuando los días siguen avanzando.

—Eres… vaya. Eres una persona demasiado práctica. ¿Tus analogías siempre son agrícolas?

—Sí. —Wakatoshi no lo dudó.

Satori no estaba seguro de haber entendido la analogía, pero sabía que no aplicaba para su caso. Wakatoshi se regía por los hechos, Satori intentaba no regirse por la emoción. Parecía lo mismo, pero no lo era.

Por supuesto que le entristecía haber perdido en playoffs, y le sobrecogía la graduación. Pero al mismo tiempo no lo sentía, como si se hubiese separado de sí mismo. No tenía caso sentirlo cuando los días, como dijo Wakatoshi, avanzan.

Alcanzó a divisar a Eita. Venía saliendo de una tienda, junto a Hayato y Reon. Ellos, al reparar a su vez en Wakatoshi y Satori agitaron sus brazos y se encaminaron hasta donde estaban. Ya no traían los ojos hinchados y se habían limpiado las lágrimas. Sus escarapelas brillaban.

Y si los días avanzan, razonaba Satori, podría decirle a Eita lo que me sucede. Es mejor que los días avancen con sentimientos que sin ellos.

—… Entonces, lo que dices, es que nunca experimentamos visualmente el presente —estaba hablando Eita.

—Por milésimas, pero eso es más o menos —dijo Hayato.

—Pero esas milésimas de retraso son parte de tu propio presente. Tu presente lo confirma el pasado exterior —dijo Reon, muy serio. Hayato golpeó sus manos en un gesto afirmativo. Eita colapsó.

—Es demasiado para mi cerebro no entiendo.

—Nunca entiendes nada Semi-Semi.

—Satori no empieces.

Reon y Hayato rieron. A Satori no le importaba qué hablaban sus amigos. Solo le importa que esos son sus últimos días junto a Eita. Es su última oportunidad de ser sincero y liberar sus sentimientos.

—Íbamos a un _bowling_ —dice Hayato— ¿Se unen?

Pero no puede liberarse.

Ni puede llorar.

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

 _Tenía este borrador oxidándose. Hoy, mientras escribía otro tensemi, me dieron ganas de leer este borrador y por primera vez no lo encontré tan desagradable como otras veces. Quizá alguien más, tú por ejemplo que lo has leído y ya has llegado hasta acá, puedas rescatar algo de esta historia (si te saltaste el fic y llegaste a esta parte, por los motivos que sean, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué haces esto, eh? ¡Explícate, Cerebro!)_

 _Dedicado a los que lloran con las películas, con las graduaciones, con la vida. Pero también, muy especialmente, a quienes se les ha olvidado cómo hacerlo._

 _ **J** apiera **C** larividencia_


End file.
